Historia de un Sueño
by Niove
Summary: Romance, drama, Aventura, y un poco de todo porque no?. Ademas... Una Historia, pero no cualquiera, la historia de una "D" y cosas aun escondidas despues del One Piece. ¿qué pasará? ¿Os interesa? Pasen y lean. Es mi primer fic en toda mi vida , denme una oportunidad. y lo se no soy buena con los Resumenes u,ú (Volvi!)
1. El comienzo

Bueno, para empezar este es mi primer fic y para variar, estaba pensando hacerlo desde el principio, la historia de una" D." y ir reformando la historia hasta llegar a la parte en donde conoce a los protagonistas y de paso hace un poco el papel de una antagonista por una gran confución

Denme una oportunidad soy nueva en esto =D y les dare una Akuma no mi a cada uno de ustedes :3 muejejejeje (ya luego veran de que hablo)

**Kairi: **Valla niña no les hagas spoiler antes de lo debido.

**Yo: **ok, ok, no lo hare

* * *

><p><strong>Historia de un Sueño<strong>

_**..Flash Back..**_

_**Narra la Narradora (no me digas): **_

Era una noche dentro de un castillo, había una reina recostada en cama con un vestido blanco largo, con manga, que estaba por dar a luz a un bebe. Mientras tanto una persona que iba con arma y armadura paseaba por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la Reina:

-¿Quién es?- pregunto esta.

-Kosuke Tetsuo - respondió.

-¿Tetsuo…? Porfavor… Lleva a todos fuera del palacio, en el jardín y ve tú con ellos también… Todos tendrán asuntos importantes que atender…- dijo la reina con voz débil.

- Kairi… Yo siempre quise saber todo a cerca de ti…-dijo este- Sin embargo –continuo alzando en mano una de las espadas que poseía-, tú me has vuelto a traicionar…- Termino diciendo para luego clavarle la espada, se levantó de aquel lugar y se retiró…

A lo lejos se escuchaba el rugido de una bestia que la reina pudo reconocer a la perfección. Cerca de ese lugar se encontraban parados encima de una colina una persona (bastante anciano que se agregue) junto a lo que parecía ser una bestia, que de repente se transformó en humano, ambos poseían capa con capucha con un símbolo, más una máscara.

-¡Sabes que ya no puedes seguir con esto Deimon!- exclamo en hombre anciano -¡En estas condiciones no aguantaras ni una pelea más!- siguió.

-…-

-¡porfavor devuélveme esa Akuma no mi!, No tenemos más _Kontena_! Si comes esa Akuma no mi tu cuerpo no aguantará! Estallaras y morirás en pocos minutos si te la comes! Porfavor! Debu…-

-Cuanto Tiempo tengo después de comer esta Akuma no mi?- Preguntó seriamente interrumpiendo las explicaciones del anciano.

El anciano suspiro –tal parece que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión no?- Deimon lo miro como si digiera *así es*, el hombre suspira de nuevo…-te quedaran aproximadamente 20 minutos teniendo en cuenta tu resistencia…- dijo rendido ante la decisión de su hijo –¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó.

Deimon quedo pensando un poco –Kenzo, es una orden: ve a la orilla este de la isla, prepara un barco para escapar y espera ahí hasta que Kairi valla contigo, juntos regresen a la isla- ordenó fría y firmemente. El hombre asintió, mientras caminaba decía –nunca me llamaste padre… y ahora te mueres… que niño crie… Rosse D. Deimon…- a lo lejos pudo ver como su hijo se comía la akuma no mi por la que antes lo regañaba, volvía a esa forma de bestia, rugía de nuevo y se lanzaba hacia el castillo que tenían enfrente.

A simples metros de llegar volvió a su forma humana _**-¡Cutting Wind!-**_gritó este y una gran ráfaga de viento fue hacia las murallas del palacio derrumbando todo a su paso -¡Kairi! Kairi!- la llamaba cada que iba avanzando en busca de su amada, pero esta no respondía. Mientras más se adentraba dentro del palacio más y más guardias iban apareciendo. Al entrar a cierta sala, el Rey quien lo estaba esperando ahí para que este apareciera y enfrentarse con él, sabiendo que este estaba débil por su última pelea, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de vengarse…

-Donde metiste a Kairi?!- preguntó algo furioso.

-Ella está en un lugar al que tú Nunca Podrás llegar-

-¡Maldito! Como te has…?!- El rey lo interrumpió empezando a reír como psicópata.

-Terminando lo que iniciaste al acercarte a Kairi…- Dijo el Rey empezando a desenvainar una de sus katanas y poniéndose en posición de ataque, Deimon dio un paso rápido y de un corte le quito el brazo, pasando de lado y siguiendo con su camino. Los guardias llegaron al lugar de la pelea y vieron como el rey se desangraba, acudieron a ayudarlo y él les ordenó:

-¡Utilicen los cañones! ¡Destruyan este Castillo con ese demonio dentro! YA!- a lo que ellos dudosos le preguntaron

_-¿_Pero qué pasara de la reina?- pregunto uno –cierto! ¿En dónde está ella?- apoyo otro.

-¡Ese demonio la va a matar! ¡Es más seguro dejarla morir junto con el endemoniado! Y estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que ella estaría Feliz de sacrificarse por su Nación!- dijo -¡Sí!- Respondieron, al decir esto los guardias hicieron caso a lo que el rey les había ordenado, tenía razón ellos no querían morir y ellos sabían que la reina, si fuera necesario daría su vida por ellos… Empezaron los bombardeos hasta que al fin Deimon logro entrar a la habitación que se encontraba la reina, al entrar escucho el llanto de un bebe, se acercó y pudo notar que esta estaba muerta y con el o mejor dicho la bebe en brazos de ella, acostada –Kairi…- Fue lo único que dijo para luego quitarle la espada que esta llevaba incrustada en el pecho, la acarició suavemente en la parte de la herida y esta desapareció mágicamente mientras su amada regresaba a la vida, Se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta y se la dio a ella para cubrirla de los pequeños escombros que caían, producto de los bombardeos. Con la bebe en brazos empezaron a correr hacia la salida trasera que poseía el castillo en caso de que un accidente pasara, ya habían pasado 18 minutos desde que llevaba la cuenta y este se veía fatal a simple vista, pero para él si conseguía hacer que Kairi y su bebe llegaran donde se encontraba Kenzo moriría feliz. Cuando estaban a escasos metros de llegar a la salida apareció el rey con un grupo de hombres a los que les dijo:

-¡Lo ven? Que les dije? La reina nos ha traicionado! Nos ha abandonado por un Demonio!-

Deimon retrocedió un paso cerca de Kairi para decirle:

-Iniko…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida…

-El nombre de esa niña será Rosse D. Iniko- dijo este con un tono algo alterado y cansado –ve a la orilla este de la isla allí te estará esperando Kenzo- le susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo ésta lo escuchara para luego transformarse denuevo en bestia (tiempo usado 19:10min)

-Deimon…- dijo esta antes de salir afuera del castillo y alejándose fue directo al lugar al que le había dicho.

Segundos después de que Kairi con su bebe en brazos salieran, el rey intento perseguirlos, pero Deimon se interpuso en su camino y lo detuvo unos segundos diciéndoles al rey a sus hombres:

-Tu querías vengarte de mí… no? Pues…-decía apenas aguantando el dolor (tiempo sobrante 19:50)- que mala… suerte la tuya… yo ya me morí.- dijo sonriente para luego estallar en plena cara de los presentes

-tks… Maldito… ¡Paren los cañones!- Ordenó y corrieron la voz –_ya veo… porque estaba actuando tan apresuradamente… el maldito comió dos akuma no mi y así llego tan lejos… su objetivo era salvar a la reina… y a esa…escoria…- _pensaba

-Mi señor, ¿ahora qué piensa hacer?- preguntó uno de los soldados

-Persíganla… Mátenla… A la Traidora… ¡AHORA!- Ordenó firme a lo que todos los Soldados allí presentes fueron a buscar a la reina.

En otro lado en la Orilla Este de la isla se encontraba Kenzo en un barco esperando a que la nombrada "Reina" viniera para llevarla lejos de allí. Al llegar cerca de la orilla Kairi reconoció a la perfección a aquel hombre que debía ser el tal "Kenzo" si no mal recordaba, al acercarse unos pasos al anciano le entrego a la bebe en brazos y le dijo:

-Porfavor llévesela, ella estará mejor con usted- imploró esta

-¡eso sí que no! si esta bebe viene usted también-

-Porfavor no! necesita salir de aquí lo antes posible con la bebe, con su nieta! Porfavor! Ellos seguirán mis huellas, me encontrarán, me seguirán hasta que yo muera, no hay tiempo –dijo esta mientras el anciano volteo a ver atrás de la chica y pudo notar huellas que venían desde el bosque y iban a parar a la playa donde estaban situados-entiéndalo, sí voy con usted ellos me seguirán y me buscaran, en cambio sí solo me encuentran a mí no le harán nada a mi bebe…- imploro esta mientras sus lágrimas salían…-No puedo dejar que ella viva lo que yo viví… quiero que ella sea libre…-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la bebe?- preguntó

-Iniko… Su nombre es Rosse D. Iniko… gracias…- respondió esta, minutos después se escucharon disparos y caballos, Kenzo rápidamente subió al barco con la bebe en manos y empezó a navegar hacia otra isla, dio vuelta y vio como Kairi salía corriendo adentrándose más a aquel bosque fingiendo tener algo entre brazos… Segundos después vio al Rey seguido de unos hombres montados sobre caballos y perros, parecieron encontrar algo, se oyeron disparos y lo último que pudo ver el anciano fue una gran bandera con el signo del sol en ella…

Volteo a ver a la pequeña bebe –Rosse D. Iniko… Rid…-susurro viendo a la pequeña con cierto brillo en los ojos…

_**..Fin del Flash back..**_

* * *

><p>Yaaa, Ojala y les halla gustado este cap, para algunos que no entendieron aclarare significados:<p>

Kontena: Contenedor (ya luego sabran)

_Cutting Wind: Corte de viento ( producto de la Kaze-Kaze no mi (akuma no mi que comio minutos antes de ir a suicidarse))_


	2. Chapter 2

Buenoo, aqui esta el segundo cap, se que es algo corto, pero para el proximo intetare hacerlos mucho mas largo, ya que no tengo tanto tiempo y estoy a finales en los examenes, y para hacerlo largo necesito tiempo, pero ya veran luego ¬w¬

* * *

><p>Un hombre con vestimenta de playa se encontraba sentado encima de una roca, veía como una pequeña niña jugaba por la playa con los animales que ahí habitaban, mientras recordaba lo sucedido y como vio por primera vez a aquella pequeña, la niña tenía el pelo largo y liso color miel mezclado con un poco de naranja (un color no muy habitual), suelto, tez clara, también un vestido de color blanco de tirantes que le llegaban hasta abajo de las rodillas, de unos siete años. La pequeña volteo y vio al su abuelo sentado medio dormido, según ella estaba recordando y no dormido, así que se le acercó y este abrió los ojos y la observo<p>

–Abuelito dime, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto inocentemente

-Nada… Solo recordaba algunas cosas, pero no le prestes atención a tu abuelo que ya eh vivido muchas cosas, solo estoy cansado mi pequeña…- respondió calmadamente

-Abuelito-

-¿Dime? -

-Si estás cansado ¿puedo usar mi habilidad denuevo un poco? Para que te sientas mejor…- volvió a preguntar aún más inocente

-Claro… Pero después volveremos al entrenamiento ¿escuchaste?- respondió

-¡Sí!- Dijo alegremente mientras iba a traer otra roca un poco más grande que en la que estaba sentado su abuelo, acomodo bien la roca enfrente de él y se subió encima con un poco de ayuda de parte de su abuelo -¿Listo? ¡Ahí voy!- Tomo un poco de aire, le puso ambas manita encima de la frente del anciano y dijo **-¡Way Back!-** De repente una luz extraña broto desde la palma de sus manos y fue cubriendo todo el cuerpo del hombre, cuando la luz cesó, el hombre se veía mucho más joven de como era antes: Antes tenía el pelo con media melena, marrón desteñido con una cuantas canas, ahora tenía el pelo marrón obscuro, las arrugas que poseía su piel en la cara habían desaparecido, Quedó como si este tuviera unos 30 años, pero en realidad tenía 109 años, por la única razón que seguía vivo era por la ayuda de su pequeña nieta, quien había poseído esos poderes de su padre. Al terminar la pequeña bajó de la piedra y el hombre se levantó para ir denuevo al campo de entrenamiento, mientras la pequeña caminaba le agarro la mano a su abuelito y le pregunto – Abuelito dime denuevo… ¿Por qué yo no puedo salir de la isla? Eh visto como Posy y los demás de la familia también salen de aquí, pero ¿por qué yo no puedo?-

- ... -

-¿Abuelito?-

-Ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces Rid… tú no puedes salir de aquí… la gente del nuevo mundo es egoísta, terca y no dudarán en engañarte para conseguir la vida eterna que tú puedes otorgar…- respondió serio pero apacible mientras seguían caminando

- ... -

-Además nosotros debemos de quedarnos aquí, toda la familia debe proteger esta isla sagrada, en ella nadie del exterior debe saber lo que hay aquí, ahora… entiendes el por qué no debes salir?- dijo en tono dulce sonriendo a su pequeña nieta.

-Sí pero… ¿Por qué dejaste que mi papá se fuera con mi madre?- Pronunció mientras se paraba en seco.

- Tu padre fue un idiota que se enamoró de una princesa que se perdió aquí hace 46 años, y que por estúpido fue a dar su vida por ella-

-Eso quiere decir… que si yo me enamoro perdidamente de alguien me dejaras ir?- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con normalidad denuevo

-¡CLARO QUE NO NIÑA TONTA TU NO TE VAS A ENAMORAR!- dijo este poniendo cara de mil demonios y dándole un golpe en la cabeza de la pequeña, quien salió corriendo y llorando fingidamente para acusar a su abuelo con el primer integrante de la familia que encontrara, ya que para toda la _**Blessed Family**_ ella era un "amor" en comparación con su abuelo quien la mayoría de las veces terminaba peleando con uno de los integrantes cada que golpeaba a Rid sin ser en su entrenamiento…

La isla en la que se encontraban era un lugar bastante bonito, una isla oculta al lado de la última isla del Nuevo Mundo, solo la Blessed Family sabían que existía, y que guardaba en ella el más grande secreto. La isla se llamaba Himitsu, nombre que le dio la Blessed Family al momento de su llegada, ya hace varios años, también es una de las 5 islas finales, que de las cuales la única visitada anteriormente fue la isla del centro, por el nombrado "Rey Pirata" Gold D. Roger según se acordaban. Cerca de las costas había una playa en la que recientemente se encontraban Rid con su abuelo, los alrededores de la isla son reconocibles por poseer una flora y fauna endémica, lo cual significa que las mismas sólo pueden ser encontradas en esa isla, en lo alto de una colina de la isla, observable desde lo lejos, hay un castillo, que había sufrido ampliaciones y remodelaciones, cuenta con diversos patios, escalinatas y jardines, vestíbulos y salas, amplios espacios, entre otras cosas más modernas.

En una de las calles que llevaba hacia el castillo se encontraba Rid corriendo a toda velocidad levantando una capa de polvo, de cerca lo seguía su abuelo corriendo a la misma velocidad de ella pero a escasos metros cerca, continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron al castillo donde, en la entrada se encontraban jugando dos pequeñas niñas más una adulta que las estaba vigilando, una de las niñas, que aparentaba la misma edad de Rid, tenía el pelo corto de color lila obscuro con un vestido negro y lentes, la otra un poco mayor que ambas de unos catorce años aproximadamente, tenía el pelo de color rojo atado a dos coletas no tan largo ni tan corto, un vestido que le llegaba hasta los talones de color rosado con adornos de blanco, la mujer aparentaba tener rasgos delicados, delgada, tez clara, el pelo de color naranja rizado con una cinta de color rojo en la frente, un vestido de color verde con una cinta más en la cintura de color amarillo, largo, que llegaba hasta los pies, con unas chatitas y una alabarda más grande que su cuerpo atada a su espalda. Las tres se giraron al escuchar el grito de Rid…

-¡Quítense!, ¡Quítense!... ai no espera…- observo un poco mejor quienes eran -¡Maroon!- Dijo para luego lanzarse encima de la mujer quien la miro sorprendida, pero luego se relajó al notar quien venía persiguiendo a la pequeña – Maroon! Mi abuelito de-..denuevo m-..me esta gol-..peando!- tartamudeando dijo, mirándola con ojos llorosos, la mujer miro al hombre amenazante

-Joder… estúpido viejo denuevo estas golpeando a una de mis pequeñas?! – rugió tal cual madre protectora

-¡Claro que no! mendiga mujer! Ni se te ocurra echarme ahora la culpa a mí! Además de que es esa pequeña mocosa la que empezó esto!- se defendió.

-¡A QUIÉN ACABAS DE LLAMAR ASÍ?!- dijo mientras un aura demoniaca se apoderaba alrededor de esta y su cara se tornaba como los mil demonios, acobardando al hombre que hace 5 segundos estaba en pos de defensa

-A todos menos a ti, lo juro por todas las akuma no mí!-

Las 3 pequeñas niñas miraban divertidas la escena mientras su abuelo era vencido tan fácilmente por una mujer.

-Pues bien- dijo la mujer al terminar de discutir –Oi… anciano, aprovechando que ahora están Rid y tú aquí, vallamos a comer, la comida ya está lista y todos nos están esperando solo a nosotros- dijo tomando de las manos a las dos niñas quienes estaban con ella.

-Está bien…- respondió alzando en los hombros a Rid para empezar a caminar hacia el patio/comedor principal.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquii, espero que te haya gustado nwn y porfas dime si quieres que siga, si me falta algo cualquier cosa, aprendere de mis errores, o tambien si quieres que me detenga o.ó.<p>

En otras cosas el proximo cap sera mas largo que estos 2, aunque tardare un poco mas en subirlo, gracias por leer.

... Dos pies, SALUDEN, Ay! ...


	3. El salon principal

Bueno, disculen la tardanza, pero era porque no me acordaba de mi contraseña =P lo se, tengo pésima memoria. Pero sin mas preambulos dejen de maldecirme y empiecen a leer, dejen sus comentarios o no cotinuo, me rompen el corazon TT^TT aunue sea 1 mas TTuTT y me animo a seguir =)

* * *

><p>El comedor principal era un gran jardín de forma circular, que alrededor de éste tenía varias rosas y flores de todos los colores, tamaños y formas, que iban entrelazados hacia el centro del comedor, también había decoraciones de estatuas de animales o árboles bastante bonitos, en el fondo de la sala ya hacia un árbol bastante grande, que sus ramas se posaban encima del jardíncomedor como si fuera un techo, y en el centro, debajo de esas ramas habían varias mesas y sillas un poco separadas unas de otras, lo bastante como para poder convivir o hablar. En él, se encontraban alrededor de 100 personas, en pocas palabras, toda la blessed family reunidos y sentados esperando a las seis personas faltantes.

-Se están tardando demasiado- demandaba con expresión seria un hombre sentado encima de una mesa, tenía apariencia adulta, pelo de color rojo, ojos bastante extraños de un color turquesa hacia arriba y azul para abajo, como si se mezclaran en el medio de estos, como vestimenta poseía un sombrero negro con una bufanda del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta larga hasta el suelo con mangas largas y pantalones de color negro, unas botas que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, y atada a su cintura estaba una katana con la funda completamente negra con el mango del mismo color solo con un listón rojo y en el cuello una cadena con un símbolo de cruz.

-Cálmate Kaiba- le ordenaba otro hombre sentado al lado del nombrado, recostado en su silla con los las manos en la nuca y los pies en la mesa, este tenía el pelo de color negro, suelto, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y pareciera que no se había peinado en años, también poseía unos tres piercings en la oreja del lado derecho, con una cinta idéntica a la que poseía Maroon en la cabeza, que le recogía el pelo para que cayera hacia atrás. Su ropa era una simple camisa negra con la inscripción de "Mechanical" en la espalda, con unos pantalones de playa del mismo color, botas negras y algunas que otras cadenas colgadas por ahí.

-¡JA! Me lo dice el hombre que hace cinco segundos estaba "llorando" porque su "amada" lo dejo un rato- dijo en tono burlón haciendo señas con las manos.

-Mi… m...Maroon…- dijo quien se fue a una esquina rodeado con un aura depresiva, sentado en cuclillas abrazándose las piernas.

-Hay… no denuevo…- Pronuncio otro hombre quien estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa, este se veía joven, tenía el pelo de color marrón bastante bien peinado hacia un costado, ojos miel, no poseía casi nada de ropa a excepción por unos pantalones y zapatos de gala y más una corbata, este hombre era Bishamon –Mira, Espejismo… si Maroon viniera a encontrarte así, ¿qué crees que pensaría?- se acercó un poco al afectado. Este empezó a imaginarse terribles escenas (para él claro) como por ejemplo: Maroon diciéndole "debilucho", "patético", "no te amo", "¿Cómo pude tener una hija contigo?" Etc, etc. En ese mini segundo se pudo apreciar como el afectado cambiaba repentinamente de actitud y como un rayo fue a sentarse denuevo.

-Muy bien, en que estábamos?- Siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, provocando una gotita estilo anime en la frente de todos los presentes.

-Estábamos en que Maroon, Hiroko, Yuu, Tenma, Rid y el anciano de Kenzo aún no llegan y se está haciendo tarde- Hablo en forma de respuesta otro hombre, no muy adulto ni muy anciano, de estatura alta, pelo de color marrón obscuro con unas cuantas canas y anteojos, con un kimono (para hombres claro) de color negro con flores blancas y un báculo de oro, que se encontraba sentado en una de las puntas de la mesa –Alguien mas debería ir a buscarlos- propuso.

-No creo que eso sea necesario… Yamato-sama- dijo esta vez, una pequeña osita con pelaje de color blanco nieve, una melena rosada alrededor del cuello y como vestimenta utilizaba un tutu con un moño en la cintura, y que acababa de entrar a la sala con una bandeja en las manos, esta osita tan peculiar era una de las especies de osos que habitaban solo en esta isla, su nombre era Nick –Ya puedo olerlos, están cerca…- Finalizo.

-MENOS MAL, SINO, EL GRAN KAMI-SAMA TENDRIA QUE IR A BUSCARLOS! KYAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Gritaba un niño en una mesa un poco más pequeña de todas las que había y se encontraba en el centro, éste con un pie encima de la mesa y una "pose heroica" apuntándose a sí mismo, tenía el pelo de color amarillo con las puntas de color blanco, vestía con una simple camiseta de color blanco con la inscripción de "YEAH" en la parte del pecho, unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias, éste de aquí era Osamu. Todos, incluyendo niños, adultos y ancianos miraban la escena con una gotita en la frente.

-Como sea…- dijo Yamato- Pequeña Nick, ¿No se supone que tú tenías que buscar a Rid y el anciano de Kenzo?- preguntó, girándose a mirarla.

-¡Ah! Es cierto!, discúlpeme, me olvide de hacerlo…- Dijo la osita mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Ya, ya, no necesitas exagerar, Nick!- Dijo otra niña sentada en la misma mesa que el pequeño niño peli amarillo, ésta era la hermana gemela de Tenma (la niña pelirroja del cap. Anterior), solo que, a diferencia de ella, tenía el pelo de color negro, corto hasta los hombros, no usaba un vestido como lo hacían CASI todas las pequeñas, como vestimenta utilizaba una camiseta de color morado más grande que ella misma y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un pantalón remangado hasta los talones, de color gris, y poseía una katana, con la funda de color negro y detalles de rosas rojas y el mango rojo con un listón negro, atada a su espalda con un pañuelo rojo, esta niña se llamaba Kini. -¡Y tú! ¡Maldito niño creído, siéntate de una vez y para de actuar!- ordeno frunciendo el ceño en dirección al llamado "kami-sama".

-¡JA! ¡UNA SIMPLE MORTAL COMO TU NO PODRIA CONTRA EL GRAN KAMI-SAMA, KYAJAJAJAJAAJA! ¡ASÍ QUE SERA MEJOR QU…- Gritaba mientras se acercaba a la niña, pero fue interrumpido por una sandía que se estrelló directamente en su cara dejándolo completamente K.O, la responsable de aquel acto fue otra niña que también acababa de entrar a la sala y estaba cerca de una de las mesas en las que servían fruta, tenía la apariencia de una niña de 5 años, con el pelo corto y totalmente despeinado de color negro, ésta tampoco poseía ningún tipo de vestido, en su lugar, tenía una camiseta y shorts negros, una bufanda roja que tocaba el suelo y usaba cadenas en la muñeca y tobillos como pulsera.

-Joder… haces demasiado ruido… Osamu…- dijo la pequeña con una expresión seria.

-¡Valla! Hiroko, ya has llegado…-Dijo Espejismo volteándose a ver a la pequeña, alzando una mano en forma de saludo- Y veo que de buen humor…- afirmo volteándose a ver al pequeño niño en el suelo y la osita intentando despertarlo con cachetadas, arañazos, picantes y un poco de todo –dime… ¿Por qué te tardaste en llegar?- preguntó alzando una ceja y devolviendo la mirada hacia la pequeña.

-Papá… ¿es que acaso ya no puedo dar un paseo antes de comer?- respondió/preguntó imitando el gesto con la mano y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, que la blessed family afirmó, que solo le sonreía así a sus padres.

De nuevo se escuchó la puerta del comedor/jardín abrirse -¡Oooooeeeeeee!- Gritaba Kenzo entrando a la sala, con la pequeña Rid en los hombros y Maroon, Tenma y Yuu agarradas de la mano, atrás de los dos primeros nombrados -¡Llegamos!- continuo alzando los brazos para coger a Rid de la cintura y bajarla a tierra firme.

-¡Hola!- Saludo sonriente, alzando una mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro en señal de saludo, a lo que todos los que escucharon respondieron con el mismo gesto o simplemente con un "hola". Las tres pequeñas se acercaron corriendo a la mesa para menores y se ubicaron en sus lugares correspondientes, mientras que Kenzo y Maroon iban a sentarse en una de las mesas en la que estaban los mayores, Kenzo fue a sentarse al lado de Yamato y Maroon al lado de su esposo.

-Hasta que al fin llegas…- dijo Yamato mirando a Kenzo con el ceño algo fruncido –¿y tú porque te tardaste?...-.

-Estaba jugando en la playa con Rid- respondió, por lo que recibió un plato directo a su cara, de parte de una mujer que se encontraba parada en la entrada del lugar, ésta era de físico delgado, piel morena y pelo de color negro, con ropa de sirvienta doméstica, en sus manos llevaba una gran bandeja con lo que sería la comida para aquella mesa.

-¡Estúpido vejestorio, yo he estado retrasando la comida porque ustedes no se presentaban ¿y me dices que solo estabas jugando en la playa?!- Grito molesta frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Kenzo. Este solo se limitó a observarla y decir:

-Disculpa…- dijo limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que había agarrado de la mesa

-Como sea… no importa- resondió ésta a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza –Bueno, sin más preámbulos, ¡empecemos con el banquete y la ceremonia de iniciación!- Dijo en tono animado y todos los del salón se sirvieron comida en sus respectivas mesas, éstas estaban llenas de todo tipo de comida, Frutas, Ensaladas, un banquete digno de un rey en cada mesa, pero antes de que nadie comiera nada volvio a hablar -¡ALTO IDIOTAS!- grito y todos se detuvieron, entonces continuo: -¿Es que acaso ya os olvidasteis de que primero es la ceremonia?-.

-¡Ahh!, es cierto, discúlpenos Mary-san- dijo un hombre

-Cierto… Lo sentimos- Dijo otro

-Bueno, como sea- respondió mientras de la nada desaparecía y volvía a aparecer parada en las raíces que sobresalían del gran árbol situado en el fondo de la sala –ya puedes empezar… Historia- dijo para que luego, en el gran árbol empezara a aparecer la cara de una anciana, parpadear y mover un poco la cara, como si hubiera estado dormida, bostezó y empezó a hablar:

-Veo que ya es tiempo…- con una voz anciana pero fuerte, hizo una breve pausa y continuo –Hoy, uno de ustedes mis pequeños y pequeñas recibirá su primera Akuma no mi…- dijo para que luego, se notara la cara emocionada de algunos de los niños y niñas sentados en la mesa del centro, todos alzaron la vista y se fijaron en las ramas del gran árbol, en las cuales, habían millones de Akuma no mi de diferentes tipo, tamaños, formas, colores y por supuesto, diferentes poderes.

-Inicia, que ya nos atrasamos mucho… Esta por obscurecer- Ordeno Mary

-Entonces lo hare rápido… nombrare al indicado…- observo a la hermana gemela de Tenma (Korra) –si no es que, claro… alguien quiera…-

-No gracias- la interrumpió Korra

- Muy bien…- cerro los ojos y se pudo sentir un aura algo agradable para algunos, otros no lo sentían –La indicada es… Rid –

-Espera espera espera- dijo un hombre vestido con un traje de gala de color negro y una corbata de color rojo, con el pelo de un afro color negro y lentes de sol, piel de color morena, mas una guitarra en sus manos.

-Y ahora qué te pasa Pako?- lo regañaba Mary frunciendo el ceño hacia el nombrado.

-Es que necesita ser más profunda!- se defendió apuntando hacia el árbol.

-Cierto!- Lo apoyo otro hombre con el mismo traje de gala negro pero con la corbata de color amarillo, pelo largo y lacio de color amarillo desteñido, con lentes de sol, piel morena y unas maracas en sus manos –Necesitas ser más misteriosa!-

-Tú también Manko?!- hizo una pequeña expresión de sorprendida con una gotita en la cabeza

-Exacto! –Denuevo volvio a apoyarlos otro hombre con un traje del mismo color negro que los dos hombres anteriores solo que con una corbata verde, pelo del mismo color liso y corto, con lentes de sol, piel igualmente morena con tambores en sus manos –También necesita un poco más de estilo!-

-Zanko?! Joder no vengan a molestar con eso los tres…- dijo Mary alzando una ceja y regañándolos.

-¡Calma!- dijo Pako poniendo una mano enfrente de la cara de Mary –Ya sabemos qué hacer!-

-¡No intenten nada extraño!- los seguía regañando ésta.

-¡Muy bien!, Señorita historia, ¿sería tan amable de volver a repetir lo último dicho?- preguntó Pako al gran árbol

-Cla ... -

-¡Pero espere!- dijo haciendo una pose de pedir tiempo -¡Bien todos!- les dijo a todos los hombres y mujeres sentados en su mesa, en la cual estaban los dos hombres Manko y Zanko, sus hermanos, además de aproximadamente diez músicos cinco hombres con el mismo traje, solo que las corbatas eran grises y las mujeres usaban una falda negra que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, todos poseían distintos tipos de instrumentos musicales, incluyendo pianos –¡Preparados!- dijo alzado las manos en forma de director de orquesta –Ahora señorita- dijo mirando a Historia a lo cual ella asintió.

-Y la indicada para este gran honor es…- Se escuchaban los tambores y alguna que otra trompeta, también se veía a Pako haciendo señales con las manos para que lo siguieran –¡Rid!- al final los tambores terminaban y se escuchaban barios aplausos, gritos y silbidos, después empezaba una melodía digna de un gran banquete que se escuchaba en toda la sala.

-Pues… Escoge mi pequeña- Le decía Kenzo a Rid dirigiéndole una mirada tierna.

-¡Si!- dijo la nombrada, a lo que dos pequeños destellos salían de los ojos del gran árbol y elevaban a la niña hasta la copa para que esta escogiera.

-Escoge sabiamente…- susurro Kenzo mirando hacia arriba donde esas luces llevaban a Rid, ésta lo miro unos segundos y sonrió, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿eh?, eso me recuerda…- dijo y volteo a ver a Pako, éste la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué?...- dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña Merodi?-

-Ooooohohohohoho- rio de forma extraña como solo él podía hacerlo –Pues ella está justo por aquí…, mi cielo, ¿podrías venir aquí con papá?- dijo y una pequeña forma fue levantándose de una de los sillones y se acercó, ésta tenía la apariencia de una pequeña niña de apenas dos años, tenía el pelo negro largo y suelto, con un vestido de color naranja con las mangas y medias amarillas, con unas sandalias, tez clara y un pequeño cascabel atado al dedo –¡Aquí está mi pequeña Merodi!, Merodi, saluda-

-H..hola!- dijo la pequeña algo tartamudeante y escondiéndose atrás de su padre.

-Jeje… Hola- dijo Mary moviendo una mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Hey!, ¡Abuelo, Abueloo!- el momento fue interrumpido por Rid quien venía saliendo de entre las hojas del gran árbol bajando a tierra con ayuda de aquellas luces, con una de las frutas entre sus brazos –Lo encontré- dijo mientras le mostraba la fruta a su abuelito.

-¿Que encontraste Rid-chan?- pregunto la osita acercándose a la nombrada.

-Eso…- dijo Kenzo levantándose de su asiento –Eso…es…- continuo, con una expresión de como si hubiera visto un muerto –Es la Kaze Kaze no mi… de tu padre…-

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>¿Os da curiosidad saber lo que pasara? ¿os gusto?! vamos diganmelo no se queden callados, con un coment mas = 1 cap mas, y el proximo capitulo es "Diez años despues" no se lo pierdan!<p>

¡De pie, Saluden, Aye!


End file.
